Ébredés
by Bones-rajongoZora
Summary: Misztikus fanfiction.


.

**Jogok: Minden szereplő, helyszín stb a FOX, ezen belül Hart Hanson és Kathy Reichs tulajdona.**

.

.

.

**ÉBREDÉS**

.

Nem írtam még sohasem naplót. Valójában nem is tudom, miért kezdtem neki. Angela szerint az „új életem" ösztönzött rá. Tulajdonképpen furcsa. Temperance Brennan, a híres író, a kitalált életekben, a fordulatos bűnügyekben otthon van - a saját élete viszont tabu. Soha nem engedtem, hogy bárki is bepillantást nyerhessen a magánéletembe. De miután átgondoltam az elmúlt napok eseményeit, felmerült bennem a kérdés: nem lehetséges-e, hogy még saját magam elől is rejtegettem az életemet?

Az egész május kilencedike estéjén kezdődött. Pontosabban éjszakáján. Minden úgy kezdődött, mint szokott. Este megjöttem a Jeffersonian-ből, ettem valamit mint szoktam, letusoltam mint szoktam, lefeküdtem, de nem úgy aludtam mint szoktam. Furcsa álmom volt. Valamelyik dél-amerikai erdőben járhattam, egy törzsnél, ahol tábortüzek égtek. Fojtogatott a füst, szememet marta, de a bennszülöttek nem törődtek vele. Egyre hangosabban kiabáltak, ütötték a dobokat. Éreztem, hogy alig kapok levegőt. Aztán hirtelen megszűnt minden. Minden zaj. A füst, a tehetetlenség érzése. Csend borult az erdőre.

Ekkor felébredtem. De még mielőtt a szemeimet kinyitottam volna, megéreztem a Nap sugarait az arcomon. Egy pillanatra elcsodálkoztam. A hálószobám ablaka nyugatra néz… Aztán valami más kötötte le a figyelmemet. Szuszogás-szerű hang, mellettem. Újra a csodálkozás. Ki lehet itt? Hiszen én egyedül feküdtem le! Végre rá tudtam magam szánni, hogy kinyissam a szemem. A mellettem lévő párnán sötét hajjal borított tarkót láttam meg. Óvatosan felkönyököltem. A fül, az orr, az arcél…

– Booth! – kiáltottam fel. Nem hittem a szememnek. Mi ez itt? Booth összerezzent és egyetlen mozdulattal felült. Álomittasan pislogott felém.

– Mi... mi van? – kérdezte alig érthetően.

– Mit keresel te itt? – suttogtam hitetlenkedve. Ő az éjjeliszekrényen álló órára nézett:

– Nyolc óra van. Hol lennék?

– De... de itt... az ágyamban... – nem bírtam folytatni.

– Hiszen tudod! Elcseréltem az éjszakát. Ma este fogok bemenni. Hogy ne aludjak el Russ-éknál.

Russ születésnapja! Igen, ma, vasárnap van Russ születésnapja... Booth megrázta a fejét:

– Azt hiszem, jókor keltünk. Megyek zuhanyozni, aztán csinálok reggelit.

Én még mindig képtelen voltam megszólalni. Tekintetemet lassan körbejárattam a szobán. „Ez nem az én szobám!" – döbbentem rá. De nem is Booth-é. _Mi folyik itt? _Booth ekkor hozzám hajolt és megcsókolt:

– Még nem is mondtam, hogy jó reggelt! – szólt mosolyogva és megcirógatta a kezemet, ami térdemen nyugodott. Tekintetem önkéntelenül a kezére tévedt. Booth ujján gyűrű volt. Karikagyűrű! Rossz sejtésekkel húztam ki kezemet a keze alól. Na, ezt nem! Ez a játék kezd elfajulni! Megfogtam a gyűrűt az ujjamon és teljes erőből húzni kezdtem. Láttam, hogy Booth sajnálkozva figyel:

– Sajnálom kicsim, de harmincadszorra sem fog sikerülni – mondta aztán.

„Kicsim? Harmincadszorra?"

– Hogyhogy harmincadszorra? – nyögtem, mert értelmesebb nem jutott eszembe.

– Háhá! – fenyegetett meg tréfásan. – A hölgy le akarja ellenőrizni, emlékszem-e a házasságkötésünk időpontjára!

Közelebb hajolt:

– Persze, hogy emlékszem. Soha nem fogom elfelejteni. És miután már másnap nem sikerült az ujjadról lehúzni és azóta egyik nap sem, így sacperkábé harminc napja próbálkozol.

– Egy hónapja házasok vagyunk?... – suttogtam magam elé. Ez nem tűnik játéknak. Egyszer már elvesztettem egy napról az emlékeimet, de harmincról?

– Még az a szerencse, hogy az én gyűrűmbe pont az van vésve, mint a tiédbe. Így nem fogjuk elfelejteni.

– Megnézhetem? – nyújtottam a tenyeremet. Ő a kezembe helyezte az arany karikát, majd zuhanyozni indult. Remegő kézzel fogtam meg a gyűrűt, majd olvasni kezdtem: _Temperance&Seeley _és a dátum: _április 11_.

Lehunytam a szemem, tenyeremet a homlokomra szorítottam. _Csak álmodom, csak álmodom, csak álmodom... _– kántáltam magam elé. Bár valósághűbb álmom még sohasem volt. Felálltam és a gardróbba mentem. A saját, megszokott ruháim voltak a polcokon. Belenéztem a tükörbe. Igen, én vagyok és nem úgy tűnik, mintha megőrültem volna. Hallottam, hogy Booth befejezi a tusolást. Gyorsan felöltöztem és visszaindultam a hálóba. Az ajtóban összeütköztem vele.

– Nocsak! Te már kész is vagy? Mindjárt megyek és megcsinálom a reggelit. Utána indulunk.

– Hova? – húztam fel a szemöldökömet.

– Russ-ékhoz – nézett rám furcsán. „Észak-Carolinába?" – jutott eszembe, de inkább nem kérdeztem semmit. Majd szépen lassan rájövök, hogy mi ez az egész.

– Persze – néztem félre. – De a reggelit én is meg tudom csinálni. Mit eszel?

– A szokásosat.

Na még ez is! Megint egy olyan válasz, amit tudnom kellett volna.

– Mi lenne... – kezdtem habozva –, ha valami meglepetést csinálnék?

– Az is jó! Szeretem a meglepetéseidet – újra hozzám hajolt és megcsókolt. Igazán nem panaszképpen mondom, de egy kicsit túlzónak tartottam a viselkedését. Bár, talán házastársak között így szokás...

Kiléptem a hálószobából. Most néztem igazán körül. Széles folyosón álltam, amiből még öt másik ajtó nyílt. Jobbra tartottam, ahol fehérre lakkozott falépcsőn a földszintre érkeztem. Hamar megtaláltam, mi hol van. Konyha, nappali, dolgozószoba. Mindenhol ismerős tárgyakba ütköztem. Az én kanapém, fotelem, ... és Booth tévéje. Elmosolyodtam. Úgy látszik, még az álmom is annyira földhözragadt, mint én... A konyhában sült szalonnát készítettem tükörtojással, pirítóssal. Megpróbáltam nem gondolkodni. Az viszont furcsa volt, hogy álmomban ugyanolyan mardosó éhséget éreztem, mint ébren szoktam. Mikor Booth lejött, nevetve csak ennyit mondott:

– Úgy látom, az volt a meglepetés, hogy nincs meglepetés.

Csodálkozva néztem rá.

– Minden vasárnap ezt reggelizem! – súgta a fülembe. – Magadnak még nem is terítettél – mondta, azzal müzlit, tálat, kanalat vett ki egy szekrényből, a hűtőből pedig a tejet. Nem bírtam megszólalni. Én pontosan ezt akartam reggelizni!

Reggeli közben néhány szót szólt a munkájáról, majd az enyémről kérdezett:

– Hogy álltok a csontvázakkal az építkezésről?

– Még nem sikerült mindet összerakni. Szerintem nem is mindegyik teljes. De az már biztos, hogy legalább száz éve vannak a föld alatt... – hirtelen elhallgattam. Ez az a munka, amivel a valóságban is dolgozom már három napja! Elhessegettem a gondolatot, hogy magyarázatot keressek erre is. Reggeli után mindent elpakoltunk majd felöltöztünk.

– A színházjegyeket eltetted? – kérdezte Booth.

– A színházjegyeket? – kérdeztem vissza.

– Russ ajándéka. Azt mondtad, te majd viszed.

– Persze.

Automatikusan indultam a komód felé, aminek fiókjába körülbelül egy hete beletettem őket. Kezem már a fogantyún volt, mikor megmerevedtem. Igen, beletettem, de akkor a komód a lakásomban állt és nem voltam Booth felesége... „Nem lesz benne!" – figyelmeztettem magam. Tévedtem. Mert benne volt. Minden ugyanúgy volt benne, ahogy mindig is szokott. A tollak, emlékeztetők, a telefontöltő. Szótlanul indultam Booth után. Egy ajtón keresztül a garázsba érkeztünk.

– Ja, majd' elfelejtettem. A műhelyből hívtak, hogy a Fordod csak kedden lesz kész. Sajnos holnap még marad a taxi!

– Nem baj... – válaszoltam. Szóval egy Fordom van.

– Akarsz vezetni? – nyújtotta felém a kulcsot. Ezt tényleg megkérdezte? Kétkedve néztem rá. Pedig a tekintetén látszott, hogy komolyan gondolja.

– Nem, kösz. Inkább te – ráztam meg a fejem. Kíváncsi voltam, hová is megyünk. Hamar rájöttem. Nyugat felé indultunk az ötvenesen. Másfél óra múlva Winchester kertvárosában voltunk. Meglepődtem. Russ tehát ideköltözött.

– Szép hely – mondtam automatikusan. Booth rám nézett.

– A közeledben akart lenni. Jól választott. Apád már itt van – nézett a kocsifeljárón álló autóra. – Úgy látszik, nagyon hiányoztak már neki az unokái.

Becsengettünk. Amy nyitott ajtót.

– Sziasztok! A többiek hátul vannak!

Hátramentünk, ahol apám már focizott a lányokkal. Mikor meglátott, szeretettel átölelt. Azután Booth-szal fogott kezet, majd őt is átölelte. Zavartan álltam ott. Álomnak ugyan álom, de mikor lesz vége? Az nem lehet, hogy ilyen sokáig tartson! Még üdvözöltem Russ-t és a lányokat, majd Amy-vel bementem a konyhába az ebédet előkészíteni. Néha megjelent Booth, helyzetjelentést adott a kertben történtekről és minden alkalommal – megcsókolt. Úgy látszott, Amy-t nem zavarja. Nagy levegőt vettem és megkérdeztem:

– Russ is ennyire... ragaszkodó volt, miután összeköltöztetek?

Amy elnevette magát:

– Ne hibáztasd a férjedet. Még mindig alig meri elhinni. Pedig lassan már egy éve együtt vagytok.

„Egy éve? Harminc napi emlékezetkiesés elfogadhatónak tűnik, de egy év?"

– Három évig együtt voltatok éjjel-nappal – folytatta Amy. – Többet tudtatok egymásról, mint bármelyik házaspár. Ő csak reménykedni mert. Aztán... mikor döntöttél, ő lett a legboldogabb ember a világon.

– Honnan tudod? – kérdeztem halkan.

– Csak rá kellett nézni. És rád. Mi is boldogok vagyunk Russ-szal, de ti... – megrázta a fejét. – Erre nincs kifejezés.

Később az ebéd nagyon kötetlenül folyt le. Russ örült a színházjegyeknek – Amyvel fognak elmenni egy Brodway-musical-ra –, de ugyanúgy a nemes bornak, amit Booth választott ki számára.

Végig Booth-t figyeltem. Ahogy apámmal beszélt, néha rám nézett és küldött egy sugárzó mosolyt. Vagy ahogy mókázott Hailey-vel és Emmával. Aztán úgy alakult, hogy kettesben maradtunk a kertben. Felültünk a hintára. Mindegyik lánynak volt egy, úgyhogy lassan ringattam magam az egyikben, Booth a másikban.

– Szép a kert – kezdtem.

– Hm – helyeselt Booth. - Jól választottál.

– Én? – néztem rá csodálkozva.

– Tudom, hogy eljöttél Amyvel, mikor házat kerestek. Mindig is tudtam, hogy jó ízlésed van. Ezért olyan a mi házunk, amilyen. Csak négy hete lakunk benne, de olyan, mintha mindig is ott éltünk volna.

Elmosolyodott:

– Mondtam már, mi tetszett meg legelőször?

– Nem – ingattam a fejem.

– A garázs mögötti rész. Ahogy megláttam, tudtam, a hátsó falra fel tudok szerelni egy nagy kosárlabdapalánkot és gyakorolhatok Parkerrel. Már meg is rendeltem. Jövő héten hozzák.

– Jól tetted – bólintottam. _Mit beszélek? Ahelyett, hogy megkeresném a valódi életemet, úgy teszek, mintha valóban férj és feleség lennénk és valóban egy kosárlabdapalánk lenne a legfontosabb témánk._

A lányok szaladtak ki a kertbe és a hintát követelték, így mi felmentünk a teraszra a többiekhez. Jót beszélgettünk, bár már nem tudnám megmondani, miről. Háromkor Booth felállt:

– Mennem kell.

Én is felálltam.

– Te visszajöhetsz apáddal. Nekem csak a munka miatt kell mennem.

– Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – Veled akarok menni.

Nem értettem, mi ütött belém. Hiszen találkozunk eleget. Még soha nem helyeztem semmit és senkit a családom elé. Vagyis... Most már Booth a családom – álmomban... Valójában jó volt vele lenni. Valahogy más volt, mégis ugyanolyan.

Otthon Booth-nak csak annyi ideje volt, hogy zuhanyozzon, átöltözzön, aztán már indult is.

.

Otthon... Milyen könnyen írtam le ezt a szót. Pedig nem is tudom, hol van... Talán, nekem ott van az otthonom, ahol Booth van... Újra elfogott a kétség. Jó lenne megtudnom, mi ez az egész! Elhatároztam, először felderítem a házat. Kimentem a bejárati ajtóhoz. Berennis-Street 2806. A visszaúton Russ-tól már figyeltem, merre jövünk. Tehát Alexandriában vagyok. Alexandria... nem emlékeztem senkire, aki itt lakott volna. Mert valahogy csak bele kellett kerülnie az álmomba...

Hátramentem a kertbe. Első utam a garázs mögé vezetett. Itt még az a veszély sem fenyeget, hogy a labda kigurul az útra. Újra visszamentem a házba. Minden szöglet, minden négyzetcentiméternyi hely ismerős volt számomra – mégis, így együtt, ismeretlen. Felmentem az emeletre, hogy megnézzem a többi szobát is. Még négy volt, a hálón kívül. Nem volt bennük bútor, csak a függönyök voltak fenn. A lemenő Nap sugarai szinte vízszintesen sütöttek be az ablakokon. Átmentem a szemközti hálóba és leereszkedtem az ágyra. Annyira elmerültem a gondolataimban, hogy a telefon csörgésére összerezzentem. Booth volt az.

– Szia! Mit csinálsz? – hallottam meg kellemes, bársonyos hangját.

– Én... itt vagyok a hálóban, ülök az ágyon és... – semmi nem jutott eszembe.

– ...és rám vársz...? – kérdezte lágyan.

– Nem, dehogy... vagyis... – mi a fenét mond ilyenkor egy feleség? – Igen – nyögtem aztán.

– Hát, én is sajnálom. Csak jó éjszakát akartam kívánni. Ne felejts el taxit hívni! Szia, kicsim! Holnap találkozunk!

– Igen... szia... – merev ujjakkal tettem le a kagylót. Észre sem vettem, hogy időközben besötétedett. Fejemet csóválva mentem le a konyhába.

.

Éjszaka sokáig feküdtem az ágyon nyitott szemmel. Ami feltűnt, az a csend volt. Bárhogy is kerültem ide, a csend és a nyugalom felséges volt a lakásomhoz képest.

Másnap, mikor felébredtem, csalódottan láttam, hogy még mindig az álmom folytatódik. Nem értem rá sokat gondolkodni, mert a taxit hétre hívtam.

Vegyes érzésekkel mentem be az intézetbe. Az irodámban minden úgy volt, ahogy szombaton hagytam. A laborban megláttam Hodgins-t, Angela-t és...

– Zack! – kiáltottam örömmel és a nyakába ugrottam. – Hát itt vagy? Úgy örülök!

Még végig sem futott az agyamon, hogy álmomban minden lehetséges, amikor megláttam hármójuk döbbent tekintetét. Zack-et azonban nem lehetett olyan könnyen kizökkenteni a nyugalmából:

– Dr. Brennan, én is örülök, hogy látlak – majd összehúzott szemöldökkel vizslatott. – Az egyik nővéremnek egy időben nagyon változékony volt a hangulata. Egyik pillanatban körbetáncolta a szobát örömében, a másikban úgy sírt, hogy két csomag zsebkendőt is elhasznált.

– Nem értem, ezt miért meséled – mondtam, de azt sem értettem, hogyhogy a kezén semmilyen sérülést nem látok. Hiszen megégett a robbanáskor!

– Igen – bólintott már mintegy magának ifjú kollégám. – Aztán kiderült, hogy gyermeket vár. Te is, Doki?

– Nem, dehogy – válaszoltam automatikusan. Hirtelen úgy éreztem, mint akibe villám csapott. „Honnan vagy olyan biztos benne?" – kérdeztem magamtól.

– Meg kell néznem... ki kell mennem a mosdóba!

Még magamon éreztem Jack fölényes, Angela boldog mosolyát. Zack pedig már csak magának beszélt:

– ...szóval gyermeket vár.

A mosdóba menet végigsoroltam magamban mik a terhesség tapintható jelei. Az egyik fülkében mély levegőt vettem és megpróbáltam magam meggyőzni, hogy bárhogyan is végződik ez az álom, csak álom marad. Miután végigvizsgáltam magam és semmi jelét nem találtam másállapotomnak, visszamentem a többiekhez. Szigorúan rájuk néztem, de nem törődtek velem. Meghallgattam Zack kiselőadását a csontokon található sérülésekről, majd folytattam az egyik koponya megkezdett rekonstrukcióját.

– Booth-nak sok dolga lehet – szólalt meg hirtelen Hodgins. Ránéztem. Nem tudtam, mivel kapcsolatban jutott ez eszébe. A többiek várakozásteli tekintetét látva Jack magyarázatba fogott:

– Szombat éjjel telihold volt. Az ember ilyenkor sokkal agresszívebb. Több gyilkosság és több szülés is történik.

– Szóval a természet kiegyenlíti önmagát – vetettem közbe. – Egyébként a természeti népeknél a holdnak nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítanak. De még egyik tudományos kutatás sem támasztotta alá ezeket a babonákat. Racionálisan vizsgálva, ha megnézitek a statisztikákat, semmilyen kiugrás nem tapasztalható. Az egyetlen momentum, ami bizonyítható, az az ár-apály jelenség. A több szülés és több erőszakos cselekmény NEM a hold miatt történik.

– Viszont van olyan feltételezés is, hogy a hold miatt nem tud az ember jól aludni – tette hozzá Zack. – Vagy ha alszik is, őrültségeket álmodik.

Erre már felfigyeltem:

– Folytatnád? – kértem. Ő bólintott:

– Nem ritkák a valósághű látomásos álmok. A hold fényében a legtitkosabb vágyak is láthatóvá válnak és olyan érzéseket vagyunk képesek felszínre hozni, amiknek létezéséről nem is tudtunk.

– Ebbe beletartozik egy másik élet utáni vágy is? – kérdezte Cam, aki időközben feljött a hídra.

– Másik élet? – tűnődött el Jack. – Talán egy párhuzamos világ. Te milyen életet képzelnél el egy párhuzamos világban? – szegezte neki a kérdést Angela-nak. Ő megvonta a vállát:

– Nekem megfelel a mostani is. Talán, ha néhány kilóval kevesebb lennék...

Ekkor már nem hallgattam, mit beszélnek. Végre van logikus magyarázat arra, ami történik velem. Bár a titkos vágyban nem voltam biztos. Hiszen sohasem vágytam házasságot kötni Booth-szal... Tehát álom, vagy párhuzamos világ...? Valahol a múltban tettem valamit vagy történt valami, ami megváltoztatta az életemet.

– És te, Bren? – hallottam Angela kérdését. – Milyen életet szeretnél, ha nem lenne ez a mostani?

– Ha valóban van párhuzamos világ, akkor én most éppen abban vagyok. Az én valódi világomban Zack nincs itt, hanem Gormogon miatt a pszichiátrián és nem vagyok Booth felesége, hanem ott éldegélek a városi lakásomban, egyedül.

Összehúzott szemekkel figyeltem, de kijelentésem nem tett rájuk különösebb hatást. Hodgins a szemét forgatta, Zack a vállát vonogatta, Angela egy fáradt sóhajt hallatott, egyedül Cam szólalt meg:

– Ki a soros?

Hárman háromfelé mutattak. Értetlenül néztem rájuk.

– Mi van?- kérdeztem. Jack válaszolt:

– Neked, Dr. B., nincs szükséged a teliholdra, hogy ostobaságokat beszélj. Kérlek Angela, a múlt héten én már beszéltem vele. És neked most úgysincs dolgod.

– Rendben – mondta legjobb barátnőm. Kézen fogva a szobája felé húzott. – A kép még úgyis nálam van – szólt vissza a válla fölött. A szobájához érve leültetett, elővett egy jókora fényképet és felém fordította. A kép egy portré volt, Booth-ról és rólam. Én esküvői ruhát viseltem. A fényképész úgy állított be minket, hogy ne a lencsébe, hanem egymásra nézzünk.

– Te magadnál hordod az én esküvői képemet?

Ő megrázta a fejét:

– Az enyém otthon van. Ez az intézeté.

– Miért van szüksége az intézetnek az én esküvői képemre? – kérdeztem, végképp elveszítve a fonalat.

– Azért, mert te egy objektív tudós vagy és csak a tényekben hiszel.

– Igen... ez így van – értettem egyet.

– És mivel már kétszer rád jött a hiszti, mostantól be van osztva, éppen ki fog téged meggyőzni. Tehát – a hangja kioktató lett:

– Ez itt az egyik bizonyíték. A másik az ujjadon van.

– Én nem szoktam hisztizni! – tiltakoztam. – És mi az, hogy már kétszer?

– Lehet, hogy te szórakoztatónak tartod ezt a hétfőnkénti programot, de mi kezdjük megunni.

Szótlanul ültem, majd feljajdultam:

– Miért tettem, ha egyszer én a házasságot egy elavult intézménynek tartom?

– Legfőbb oknak azt hoztad fel, hogy egy válás úgysem viselne meg anyagilag.

– Micsoda?!

– De én tudom, hogy valójában azért, mert vele akartál lenni. Éjjel-nappal. Látod, hogyan néztek egymásra? Hogyan néz Ő rád? Aki ennél szerelmesebben néz, az csal.

– De hiszen – tiltakoztam –, ő mindig így néz rám!

– Hát éppen erről van szó, édesem – nézett rám komolyan Angela. – Éppen erről...

Kezembe vettem a képet. Booth-t néztem, az ismerős mosolyát, ami hol szigorú, hol elnéző, hol gyengéd volt, attól függően, éppen miről beszélgettünk. És akkor megértettem mindent. A tetteit, az óvó szavait, egy-egy kedves mozdulatát. _Ami ott, abban a másik világban – másik életben történt, történik, ahol olyan ostobán viselkedem a három diplomámmal mint egy kisiskolás. _És én... igen, nekem is jól esett vele lenni. Figyelni, látni, érezni őt. Igen, szeretem Seeley Booth-t – és most a felesége vagyok, ebben a különös álom-világban. Megfordítottam a képet. Ráismertem a kézírásomra: „Boldogságunknak csak olyan korlátok állhatnak útjába, amelyeket mi magunk állítunk oda."

Ekkor megszólalt a telefonom. Meg sem nézve hallóztam bele.

– Én vagyok – mondta Booth.

– Booth... – csak ennyi telt tőlem.

– Valami baj van? – hallottam ijedt hangját.

– Nem, csak... hiányzol.

Hát, kimondtam végre. Láttam, hogy Angela elégedetten bólint, feláll és kimegy a szobából.

– Te is nekem – válaszolta. – Most értem haza. Alszom egyet, aztán este találkozunk.

Miután elbúcsúztunk, Angela jött ismét be.

– Angela! – szólítottam meg. Elhatároztam, amit lehet, letisztázok vele. – Hogyan kezdődött? Elmondanád úgy, mintha... nem is tudom, valaki másnak mesélnéd? Csak hogy tudjam, te, mint kívülálló, hogyan látod.

Elkerekedett a szeme a csodálkozástól. De aztán leült és beszélni kezdett:

– Apád tárgyalása után volt. Azt mondtad, vagyis... – nevetett fel, kiesve a mesélő ritmusból – Szóval hazamentél apáddal, aki otthon arról beszélt, hogy mennyire szerette anyádat. És ritka kincs az olyan ember, aki a másikat ennyire szeretni tudja. És megkért, hogy becsüld jobban Booth-t. Ne legyél hozzá annyira szigorú. Akkor te fogtad magad és még aznap este elmentél Booth-hoz. És ott is maradtál nála egész éjjel. Valami olyasmit mondtál, hogy a szívedet tetted az agyad helyébe, de ezt nem értettem.

Emlékeztem arra a napra. Booth még mondta is, miért nem nálam szállásolom el az apámat. Én azonban ragaszkodtam a szállodához. Ki tudja, ha akkor apám valóban nálam marad... Megráztam a fejem és újra Angela-ra figyeltem.

– Aztán jött az a szörnyűség Zack-kel. Igaz is, ne emlegesd előtte Gormogont. Eleget bűnhődött.

Persze, Zack! Előredőlve vártam a magyarázatot.

– Miután beszélt Booth-szal a kannibálról, ő heteken át azzal foglalkozott, hogy Zack elkerülhesse a börtönt. Rendőrség, ügyészség, FBI. Nektek pedig szükségetek volt egymásra. Volt, hogy órákig itt ült az irodádban, csak hogy láthasson. Szerintem... ő képes lenne arra is, hogy napokig csak nézhessen – ha ezen múlna az életed.

Tehát Zack feladta magát. Ezért nem voltak égési sérülések a kezein. Merthogy nem volt robbanás sem... Még milyen, alig észrevehető váltók lehetnek az életemben?

– Angela! – jutott eszembe valami –, szerinted megváltozott valami, megváltoztam _én_, mióta együtt vagyok vele?

– Te hogy látod? – kérdezett vissza.

– Én... én nem tudom.

– Mióta együtt vagytok, minden reggel mosolyogva jössz be.

Lehajtottam a fejem.

– És – folytatta barátnőm –, azóta ismersz néhány viccet is.

Meghökkenve ránéztem, aztán elnevettem magam.

– És naplót írsz. – „Én, naplót?" – Tényleg, Booth valóban nem olvassa el?

– Biztos... biztos jelszóval védem... – dadogtam. A kézirataim oldalát is csak jelszóval lehet megnyitni.

– Látod? – tette rá kezét az enyémre. – Ez is azt mutatja, hogy bízol benne. Mert megmondtad neki a jelszót.

– Miért írok naplót? – Ez teljesen érthetetlen volt számomra.

– Azt mondtad, annyira hihetetlen ez az egész, hogy muszáj dokumentálnod. Bizonyíték gyanánt. De szerintem az új életed ösztönzött rá. Legalább lesz miről mesélnetek az unokáitoknak.

„Az unokáinknak? Még gyereket sem akarok!"

Angela ekkor felállt:

- Itt az ideje, hogy visszamenjünk dolgozni.

Habozva megállítottam:

– Szerinted... miért nem láttam én ezt korábban? Miért nem már előbb... tudod – néztem rá segélykérően.

– Mert nem egy mikroszkópon keresztül nézted. Idő kellett, hogy rájöjj, a tárgylemezen és a röntgenfelvételeken kívül is van mit nézni. Meg kellett nyílnod és elfogadnod őt.

„...megnyílni...?"

– Minősítettem valaha is az érzéseimet a házasságunkkal kapcsolatban?

Angela nevetve rám nézett:

– Hé, ez úgy hangzik, mint a bírósági tárgyaláson egy kihallgatás! Na, jó – mondta aztán. – Igen. Azt mondtad, szabad vagy – azzal kiment az irodából.

Én szótlanul követtem. Szabad...? A gyűrűmre néztem. Ma egy hónapja házasodtunk össze Seeley Booth-szal...

.

Ha azt írom, az Intézetben az idő úgy elment, hogy észre sem vettem, még keveset is mondok. Pedig így történt. Gépiesen dolgoztam, gondolataimat egyáltalán nem tudtam rendszerezni. Már öt óra is elmúlt, mikor Cam kezét éreztem a karomon.

– Mára elég, Dr. Brennan. Menj haza. Rád fér a pihenés.

„Haza?" - gondoltam. Haza, ahol Booth vár.

– Rendben – válaszoltam. Irodámból hívtam egy taxit, majd lementem az épület elé. Mikor a sofőr a címet kérdezte, egy gondolat suhant át az agyamon.

– Elmsworth 415 – mondtam aztán a lakásom címét. Már az utcában voltunk, mikor megláttam a házat. Tagjaimat ólomsúlyúnak éreztem, míg kiszálltam az autóból. Szörnyű látvány tárult a szemem elé.

– Várjon meg itt – fordultam a vezetőhöz. Majd tekintetemet újra a ház felé fordítottam. Fel, egyenesen az ötödik emeletre. Pontosabban oda, ami megmaradt belőle. Az ablakok vaksin meredtek rám, a koromfekete falak mintha rám akartak volna dőlni. Meg kellett támaszkodnom, mert egész testemben remegtem.

– Jó estét, Dr. Brennan – hallottam meg ekkor egy hangot. Odanéztem. A szomszédom volt. Sápadt arcából szinte világított a könnyek marta vörös szempár. Férfi létére is megviselték a történtek.

– Jó, hogy maga nem volt itt. Pont alattunk, a negyediken kezdődött. Semmit nem tudtam kihozni. Délelőtt felmehettem. Az oltóanyag és a füst mindenbe beleivódott. Még néhány hétig biztos nem tudok visszaköltözni.

– Mikor... mikor történt? - kérdeztem rekedten.

– Szombaton éjjel. Nem voltam itthon. Mikor hazaértem, a tűzoltók majdnem végeztek.

– Megsérült valaki?

Megrázta a fejét:

– Mindenki ki tudott menekülni. Az ötödikről nehezebb lett volna. Felettünk meg nem laknak. Szerencse, hogy maga már pár hete elköltözött.

„Szerencse...?" Visszaültem az autóba és hazamentem.

.

Booth rögtön észrevette rajtam, hogy valami nincs rendben. Mikor elmeséltem mi történt, átölelve próbált vigasztalni.

– Jobban vagy? - kérdezte aztán kis idő múlva. Bólintottam.

– Akkor nemsokára vacsorázunk. Fél óra múlva kész.

Az étkező felé indultam, de utamat állta:

– Meglepetés! - nevetett rám. Így a nappaliban maradtam. „Minél többet meg kell tudnom erről az életemről! A lakásom... eladtam, kiadtam... A naplóm!" – ugrottam fel hirtelen. Ha valóban írok egyet majd' egy éve, abban mindennek benne kell lennie. De a jelszó... azt nem tudom.

– Booth! – kiáltottam ki a konyhába. Mókásan nézett ki kötényben, mikor megjelent az ajtóban. Hirtelen nem tudtam, hogyan is kérdezhetnék rá.

– A jelszó... a naplóm jelszava... Tudod még?

– Hogy tudom-e, hol voltunk nászúton? – kérdezett vissza. – A világ egyik legszebb helyén. De veled bárhova mennék, minden megszépülne.

Hát, ettől nem lettem okosabb...

– A képek... Hol vannak a képek? – jutott eszembe egy mentőötlet.

– Az alsó könyvespolcon. Erről jut eszembe... Carol küldött Andyről képeket. Az előszobaasztalon vannak.

Ahogy eltűnt a konyhában, a könyvespolc elé kuporodtam. A képek albumban voltak. Booth hátizsákkal, én egy autó motorházán ülve, aztán én hátizsákkal, Booth lehunyt szemekkel egy fatörzsnek támaszkodva... Aztán egy gyönyörűen fényképezett táj. És egy sziklára erősített táblán a felirat: „A világ legmagasabb vízesése". Nagy vágyat éreztem, hogy rögtön rákeressek az interneten és elkezdjek olvasni. De tudtam, ehhez nyugalom kell. „Akkor ez holnapra marad" – sóhajtottam fel. – „Egy nap ide vagy oda már nem számít!"

Andy képeiért viszont kimentem. A fotókat lapozgatva indultam az étkező felé.

– Aranyos kiskölyök, igaz? - szólalt meg csendesen Booth. – Jövőre majd azt is tudja mondani, hogy Tempe néni és Seeley bácsi.

Elnevettem magam. Ez igazán viccesen hangzott. Booth belém karolt és az étkezőbe vezetett:

– Boldog egy hónapos évfordulót! – mondta és gyengéden megcsókolt. Eszembe sem jutott kijavítani, hogy évfordulót évente ünnepelnek... Az asztalon meggyújtotta a gyertyákat majd tálalt.

– Hát, ahhoz, hogy ezt mondhassa, még egy kicsit várnunk kell – kezdtem. – Hiszen csak ősszel lesz két éves.

– Mit ajándékozzunk neki? – kérdezte Booth két falat között. Elgondolkodtam.

– Nem tudom. De erre még van időnk. Egyszer – mosolyodtam el – kitaláltam egy őrült ajándékot. Pontosabban most már annak tűnik. Annak idején hat éves voltam. Az orvosunknál láttam kitömött állatokat, ezért mikor születésnapja lett, megajándékoztam. Az egyik szomszédunk padlásán találtam egy mumifikálódott egeret, azt Russ-szal szépen becsomagoltuk és átnyújtottuk neki. Anyám utána azt sem tudta, hogy kérjen bocsánatot...

Booth elnevette magát. Jó volt hallgatni a nevetését...

– Jack szerint az éjjel biztos sok dolgod lehetett – folytattam a beszélgetést. – Mert szombat éjjel telihold volt és ekkor erőszakosabbak az emberek.

– Ó – nevetett fel Booth –, jobb témát nem találtatok?

– Hát, én megtudtam, hogy az Intézetnek is van rólunk egy esküvői képe. Hogy kéznél legyen, ha be kellene nekem bizonyítani, hogy... – elhallgattam. Én ostoba! Ha még nem bántottam meg Booth-t, akkor most egy életre meg fogom.

– Tudom – vonta meg a vállát társam –, én adtam Angela-nak.

Eltátottam a számat:

– Te tudsz róla? De hiszen ez szörnyű!

– Angela panaszkodott és a fejemhez vágta, hogy nekem kellene meggyőznöm téged. Hiába mondtam, hogy én minden éjjel győzködlek...

Eltartott egy ideig, mire megértettem mire céloz. Ez új volt. Mióta beszél Booth ilyen könnyedén a szex-ről? Most _én _jöttem zavarba _helyette. _Éreztem, hogy minden vér az arcomba tolul. Gépiesen ettem tovább.

– Ez...ez a mandulás csirke nagyon jó – szólaltam meg, mikor már ura voltam magamnak. – Én is ugyanígy csinálom.

– Ühüm – bólintott Booth - hiszen te tanítottál meg rá.

Elégedetten dőlt hátra.

– Én? – csodálkoztam. Szóval ilyet is tettem.

– És – folytatta, míg elfújta a gyertyákat –, arra emlékszel, hogyan végződött a főzőtanfolyam?

– Nem – néztem rá várakozásteli arccal. Ő áthajolt az asztalon és megcsókolt:

– Így kezdődött...

Aztán megkerülte az asztalt és lassan lehúzta a kardigánomon a cipzárt – ...aztán ez következett... – és belecsókolt a nyakamba. Lehunytam a szemem. Ő felhúzott a székről és a fülembe súgta:

– ...és a hálószobában folytatódott.

Az volt a különös, hogy egy percig sem jutott eszembe tiltakozni. Könnyű izgalmat és várakozásteli örömöt éreztem, míg kézen fogva felmentünk a lépcsőn, végig a folyosón, be a hálószobába.

Ő ott teljes lelkéből szeretett. Nem várt el semmit csak adni akart. Jól definiáltam az érzéseimet Angela-nak. Szabad voltam. Szabadon szerethettem és szabadon szárnyalhattam szerelmében. Még soha nem éreztem magam ilyen boldognak.

Később, mikor vágyunk elcsitult, Booth elaludt. Én felkönyököltem és a mellkasát figyeltem amint ütemesen le-föl mozog.

„Milyen egyszerű is ez! – gondoltam – Csak meg kell mondanod a szerelmednek, hogy szereted és szabad leszel míg élsz. Semmilyen változást nem hozott a munkámban, az életfelfogásomban, hogy összeházasodtunk. Ilyen egyszerű!"

Mutatóujjammal a homlokánál kezdve finoman megrajzoltam az arcélét. Felébredt és felém fordult:

– Szia! Mennyi az idő?

– Nemsokára éjfél – súgtam vissza – Még sok időnk van!

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte aztán.

– Megbizonyosodok róla, hogy tényleg létezel.

– Hát, ha gondolod, szolgálhatok még néhány bizonyítékkal!

– Rendben – válaszoltam és belefészkeltem magam a vállgödrébe. – Akkor kérdezek. Miért vettél feleségül?

Hallottam a hangján, hogy válasza közben mosolyog:

– Önzésből. És lelkiismeretfurdalásból.

Meglepődve felnéztem. Ő magyarázólag hozzátette:

– Azt kívántam, bár többször találnánk csontvázat, hogy veled dolgozhassak. Ez pedig nem fér össze a morállal. Önzésből pedig, mert nem csak elégedett, hanem boldog is akartam lenni.

– De... de hogy sikerült elérned, hogy igent mondjak? Meséld el megint – tettem hozzá, mert sejtettem, furcsállja, hogy olyasmiről kell beszélnie, amiről nekem is tudnom kellene.

– Erőszakhoz folyamodtam. Egyik reggel a sarkamra álltam és határozottan azt mondtam, addig nem engedlek el, míg hozzám nem jössz feleségül.

– Én pedig engedtem... – tettem hozzá elgondolkodva; majd megfordultam és megcsókoltam a szíve fölött. Majd folytattam, mert nem vágytam semmi másra, mint hogy testestől-lelkestől szerethessem.

.

.

Különös álmom volt utána. Talán fáztam. A takaró érdes volt, minden érintése fájdalmat okozott. Tüdőm levegő után szomjazott. Emberi hangokat hallottam – messziről, visszhangozva. Felébredtem, de csukott szemmel feküdtem. Valamilyen műszer ütemes csipogását hallottam. Nagyot sóhajtottam majd kinyitottam a szemem. Furcsa szag csapta meg az orromat. Oldalra fordítottam a fejem. Örömömben, hogy Booth-t látom, nem tudatosult bennem, hogy az ágy mellett egy székben ül lehunyt szemhéjjal. Még bennem voltak az éjszaka emlékei, ezért felemeltem a fejem és nevén szólítottam. Meglepődtem, milyen gyenge a hangom. De ő meghallotta. Szeme kinyílt, és láttam, hogy örömében csak úgy sugárzik.

– Booth – szóltam újra és kezemet felé nyújtottam. Ő közelebb hajolt:

– Ne beszélj! Még nagyon gyenge vagy!

Én azonban nem törődtem vele. Kezemmel magamhoz húztam a fejét és megcsókoltam. Meglepődött.

– Ezt miért kaptam? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

– Mert szeretlek – suttogtam – Úgy érzem, még nem mondtam elégszer...

Kezemet fáradtan visszahúztam, de félúton megmerevedtem.

– Hol a gyűrűm? – éreztem, alig kapok levegőt. A gyűrűm nem volt az ujjamon!

– Angela mindent berakott a fiókba! – csitítgatott Booth.

– Angela...? Jó... – lassan újra ködbe veszett minden. Lehunytam a szemem és elaludtam.

Amikor újra felébredtem, Booth-t nem láttam magam mellett. Óvatosan balra fordítottam a fejem, ami megmagyarázhatatlan módon szét akart robbanni. Angela mosolyával találtam szemben magam.

– Temperance – szólt és megfogta a kezemet. – Ne ijedj meg, kórházban vagy.

Jobb kezemmel az arcomhoz nyúltam, ahol kitapintottam a lélegeztetőcsövet az orromban.

– Mi...hogyhogy? – Ekkor eszembe jutott, hogy nincs az ujjamon gyűrű.

– Angela – szóltam. Szám száraz volt, mint a sivatagi homok. – A gyűrűm... hol van a gyűrűm?

Ő a kis fiókos szekrényhez fordult és kivette belőle... a köves gyűrűmet.

– Nem... nem – súgtam –, az aranygyűrű... a vésettel...

Ő megsimogatta az arcom:

– Másik gyűrű nem volt az ujjadon, édes – válaszolta. Aztán gondterhelten megszólalt:

– Emlékszel, mi történt? – és merően figyelt. Én értetlenül néztem vissza rá.

– A ház... ahol a lakásod van... Kigyulladt.

– Igen... – suttogtam. – A negyedik emelet. De... én nem voltam ott. Otthon voltam...

– _Ott_ voltál _otthon,_ édesem. Füstmérgezést kaptál és rád esett néhány polc vagy ilyesmi, amitől szombat éjjel óta nem tértél magadhoz.

– Szombat éjjel... – hebegtem. Éreztem, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemembe:

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem is vagyok... hogy Booth nem is az én... Booth! – sírtam fel. – Hol van?

– Itt vagyok! – hallottam ijedt hangját az ajtóból. – Csak egy pillanatra mentem ki...

Az ágyamhoz sietett és leült a szélére. Én ülésbe tornáztam magam és a mellkasára dőltem.

– Maradj itt! – kérleltem – Ne menj el... – és nagyon jólesett, hogy a hajamat simogatja.

Ebben a pillanatban tudatosult bennem, hogy mindaz ami történt, mindaz amit tettem, csupán álom volt. Képzelődés. A tudatalattim vágyának leképeződése. Nem akartam ilyen hirtelen elszakadni a másik életemtől. Lehunyt szemmel hallgattam Booth szívdobogását.

Emlékezésem során lassan eltűnt belőlem az erő, ami Booth mellkasának döntött. De nem bántam semmit. Sem a néhány órával korábbi, sem a mostani cselekedetemet.

Ekkor Angela felállt:

– Megyek, szólok az orvosnak, hogy magadhoz tértél – mondta, azzal kiment a szobából.

– Hajnalban, mikor felébredtél, nem voltál ilyen szomorú – jegyezte meg halkan társam.

– Hajnalban még azt hittem, álmodom – válaszoltam.

– Én is... – hallottam Booth hangját.

– Azt sem tudom, most ébren vagyok-e. Nagyon... valósághű volt az álmom.

Elhúzódtam tőle, majd szemmagasságba emeltem a kezemet és gyűrűm helyét nézegettem.

– Elvesztetted? – kérdezte.

– Igen... De remélem, megtalálom.

– Majd segítek a keresésben – ajánlotta fel társam, nem is sejtve, mire gondolok.

.

Mikor Angela visszajött az orvossal, én már újra a párnámon feküdtem, Booth pedig az ablaknál állt.

– Jó napot, Dr. Brennan. Dr. Wright vagyok. Hát, hogy vagyunk, hogy vagyunk? – kedélyeskedett.

– Fáradtan – válaszoltam. – Két napig ki sem látszottam a munkából!

Angela tágra nyílt szemmel meredt rám:

– Te most poénkodsz? – kérdezte csodálkozva. Értetlenül néztem vissza rá, de az orvos megelőzött:

– Áá, szóval ismét a régiek vagyunk. Nagyon jó! Itt az ideje néhány vizsgálatnak. Szólok a nővéreknek.

Angela közelebb lépett és az éjjeliszekrényre bökött:

– A postádat átküldték a Jeffersonian-be – kezembe nyomta őket. – Tegnap elhoztam, hogy legyen egy kis olvasnivalód.

Kedvetlenül lapozgattam közöttük, míg figyelmemet egy nagy, világoskék boríték keltette fel. Megcsóváltam a fejem. Feladója Carol és Jimmy volt. Mielőtt kibonthattam volna, az orvos érkezett vissza két nővérrel. Booth-hoz fordult:

– Sajnálom, meg kell kérnem, hogy a vizsgálatok idejére fáradjon ki.

– Persze! – kapott a fejéhez társam.

– Várj! – szóltam utána és felé nyújtottam a borítékot. – Hogy ne unatkozz, ezt addig kibonthatod.

– Én? – fogta meg csodálkozva.

– Igen. Képek Andyről. Neked is szól, mert ő a mi... ő a te Andyd is – hajtottam le a fejem.

Miután minden csövet és branült eltávolítottak belőlem, az orvos tetőtől-talpig átvizsgált. Rengeteg zúzott seb volt rajtam, amik néhány napon belül a szivárvány minden színében fognak játszani. Minden lehetséges vizsgálatot megcsináltatott, röntgentől a CT-ig, mégis, a szobába visszatérve gondterhelten nézett rám:

– Nem is tudom, ez jó-e, vagy rossz. Semmilyen magyarázatot nem találunk arra, mi az oka, hogy ebben a kóma-szerű állapotban volt.

Booth, aki időközben visszajött, érdeklődve figyelt.

– De én – kezdtem –, arra emlékszem, hogy tegnap voltam a lakásomnál. Még a szomszéddal is beszéltem! – néztem kétségbeesetten. Angela megfogta a kezemet:

– _Én _voltam a lakásodnál és _én_ beszéltem a szomszéddal – nézett nyugodtan a szemembe. – Aztán itt a szobában mindezt elmondtam Booth-nak.

– De Russ... – próbálkoztam tovább. – Vasárnap volt a születésnapja. Ott voltam... Apa is.

– Ők csak telefonáltak – kapcsolódott be Booth. – Engem hívtak, hogy megtudják, hogy vagy.

– És Hodgins, Cam... Zack! – kiáltottam fel. Mohón néztem rájuk:

– Zack ott volt a laborban! Együtt dolgoztunk!

Mindketten lehajtották a fejüket. Aztán Angela szólalt meg:

– Ő még mindig a pszichiátrián van. Sajnálom...

Booth-ra nézve folytatni akartam az érvelést, de inkább letettem róla.

– Csak tudnám, mi értelme volt ennek az egésznek – csóváltam meg a fejem.

Ekkor az orvos közelebb hajolt:

– Pszichológiailag van értelme.

Elhúztam a számat. Ő azonban nem zavartatta magát:

– Az álom egyértelműen az ész befolyása alól kiszabadult tudattalanunk megnyilvánulása, mely ekkor minden megkötöttség nélkül engedi át magát belső késztetéseinknek. Ilyenkor kerülnek felszínre az ébrenléti állapotban csak megsejtett félelmek és remények, amelyek az álom idején továbbfejlődnek és megvalósulnak. Az álom az éber öntudat leginkább elleplezett, eltitkolt vágyainak megvalósulása.

Gondolataim elkalandoztak. Újra felidéztem magamban az eseményeket. Russ születésnapja, Angela kiselőadása az irodában, aztán az a vacsora és utána...

Arra eszméltem, hogy mosolygok. Felemeltem a fejem és észrevettem, hogy társam lágy tekintettel engem figyel. Mikor tekintetünk találkozott, ő zavartan megszólalt:

– Biztosan leellenőrizhetsz minden laboreredményt és röntgenfelvételt.

Megráztam a fejem:

– Megbízom Dr. Wright véleményében.

Kérőn ránéztem:

– El akarok menni.

Hiszen, ahogy Angela mondta, nem szükséges mindent mikroszkópon keresztül néznem...

– Az eredmények délután készen lesznek. Ha nincs semmi szokatlan, haza is mehet – mondta az orvos és kiment a szobából.

„Hova haza?"

Angela, mintha meghallotta volna a ki nem mondott kérdést, így szólt:

– Tegnap délután voltam a lakásodban. Összeszedtem a ruháidat, kitisztíttattam őket, párat behoztam. Lehet, hogy még kicsit füstszagúak... Most néhány hétig nálam fogsz lakni. Itt a kulcsom. A vendégszobában már két napja megágyaztam.

Booth kis hallgatás után megszólalt:

– Ha nem gond, nekem kis időre el kell mennem. De én majd elviszlek Angelához. Van valami, amit tehetek érted?

Ránéztem, de csak annyit bírtam mondani:

– Éhes vagyok.

Mindketten elnevették magukat.

– Akkor jó. Félig már meg is gyógyultál! – mondta társam.

Elmentek, majd alig tíz perc múlva kaptam enni. Azután üggyel-bajjal zuhanyoztam és hajat mostam – minden mozdulat fájdalmat okozott. Ez annyira kifárasztott, hogy – immár felöltözve a saját ruháimba –, újra lefeküdtem az ágyra és rövidesen elaludtam. Jó néhány órával később Booth keltegetésére ébredtem. Első tekintetem a gyűrűsujjamra tévedt. Nem volt karikagyűrűm. Miután átvettem az orvostól a papírokat, beültem Booth mellé az autóba.

– Elmehetnénk a lakásomhoz – vetettem fel, míg ő indított.

– Ezt felejtsd el! – nézett rám ellentmondást nem tűrően társam. Vissza kellett fojtanom a mosolyom.

– Jó – válaszoltam szelíden.

– Jó? – ismételte meg csodálkozva. – Semmi ellenkezés, egyszerűen csak „jó"? Mióta lettél ilyen engedékeny?

– Csak mert érvnek felhoznád, hogy emocionális trauma érne.

– Ezt mondanám? – nézett rám kétkedve.

– Igen – magyaráztam – , hogy szörnyen érezném magam a látványtól.

– Ja, igen – értett velem egyet. – _Ezt_ mondanám...

– Viszont – folytattam habozva – valahova máshova elvihetnél.

– Hova? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

– Menjünk át a hídon, aztán a 236-on Alexandria felé.

– Nem nagyon esik útba... – próbált ellenkezni a férfi.

– Kérlek! – mondtam neki. Muszáj volt utánajárnom még néhány dolognak.

Útközben Andy képeit nézegettem.

– Jól megnőtt, igaz? – intett Booth a fejével a képek felé.

– Hamarosan – szólaltam meg –, már azt is tudja mondani, hogy Tempe néni és Seeley bácsi.

Booth felnevetett:

– Ez jó! Vicces!

– Most miért? – tiltakoztam. – Hiszen ezt te mondtad... mondanád... – javítottam ki magam gyorsan. Láttam, hogy néha mosolyogva rám néz. Kis hallgatás után megszólaltam:

– Nem tudod véletlenül, hol van a világ legmagasabb vízesése?

– Micsoda? – pördült felém hirtelen. Láttam, hogy nem bír megszólalni a meghökkenéstől.

– Mi... mi van? – kérdeztem, mert váratlanul ért a reakciója. Ő megcsóválta a fejét:

– Úgy látom, tényleg sok mindent hallhattál, míg aludtál.

– Ezt is hallottam? Ki beszélt róla?

Ő zavartan elfordította a fejét.

– Tudod – kezdett bele –, bevittem néhány újságot, hogy ne unatkozzak. És néhányat felolvastam. Tudom, hogy nem szoktál újságot olvasni, de gondoltam, úgysem zavar téged.

Elhallgatott.

– És? – vártam a folytatást.

– Volt egy cikk a világ legmagasabb vízeséséről.

– Hogy hívják?

– Angel-Falls. Venezuelában van.

– És mit írtak róla?

– Hogy… hogy a nászutasok kedvelt úti célja.

Tehát még egy bizonyíték arra, hogy mindaz amit átéltem, csupán éber álmodás volt.

– És még mit csináltál, amit én nem szoktam?

Láttam, hogy kényelmetlenül feszeng az ülésben.

– Imádkoztam – bökte ki végül. – Érted.

Hátradőltem és lehunytam a szemem.

– Akkor is használ, ha én nem hiszek benne? – kérdeztem.

– Elég, hogy én hiszek – válaszolta.

.

Alexandriában már kiismertem magam. Feszülten figyeltem az utcákat, míg a Berennis-Street-hez értünk.

– Itt! – figyelmeztettem Booth-t – Itt állj meg!

A 2806-os szám előtt voltunk. Szótlanul néztem az ismerős előkertet, a három lépcsőfokot, amik a bejárathoz vezettek.

– Mi van itt? – kérdezte társam kíváncsian. Aztán észrevette a kis táblácskát a postaláda mellett.

– Hát tudod – nézett rám elismerően –, te aztán nem vesztegeted az idődet. Nincs három napja, hogy fedél nélkül maradtál és rögtön találsz egy eladó házat.

Csöngetésünkre egy nő nyitott ajtót. Kérdően nézett ránk.

– Jó napot – mondtam. – Temperance Brennan vagyok. Láttam, hogy eladó ez a ház. Megnézhetném?

A nő habozva megszólalt:

– Rendes körülmények között előjegyzésre szoktam az ügyfeleket fogadni. De mivel ilyen szerencséjük van, hogy engem még itt találtak, nos... Jöjjenek beljebb. Robin Hill vagyok.

Lélegzetvisszafojtva léptem át a küszöböt. Egy pillanatra megszédültem.

– Jól vagy? – súgta Booth, míg a karomat tartotta.

– Persze – válaszoltam. – Minden rendben.

Lassan körbejárattam a tekintetem a helyiségen, majd szótlanul követtem az ügynököt a ház többi részébe. Ismertem a járást, bár bútorok nem voltak a házban. Némán hallgattam a nő dicshimnuszát, majd kimentünk a kertbe.

– Megveszem – szakítottam félbe a nőt. Mindketten csodálkozva meredtek rám.

– Fent még nem is voltál... – próbálkozott Booth. A lépcsőt meglátva megcsóválta a fejét:

– Falépcső... Ezek mindig nyikorognak.

– Ez nem nyikorog – fogtam kézen és magam után húzva fellépkedtünk. A hálószoba ajtajában elengedtem a kezét és az ablakhoz mentem.

– Itt minden reggel napsütésre ébredhetnék... – mondtam halkan.

– Úgy van – bólintott az ügynök. – Melyik lapban látta a hirdetésünket?

Értetlenül meredtem rá:

– Melyik lapban...?

– Kilencben hirdetjük ezt a házat már hat hete. Nem mindegyikben mellékeltünk fotókat, de a leírások eléggé pontosak.

Lehetséges, hogy láttam már a hirdetést valahol...? Túl fáradt voltam a gondolkodáshoz. Megráztam a fejem:

– Nem tudom. Mit kell aláírnom?

Az étkezőben elintéztük a formaságokat, majd miután az ügynök összecsukta a mappát, a kezét nyújtotta:

– Isten hozta a Százszorszép utcában!

Meglepődve kaptuk fel a fejünket.

– Hogyhogy Százszorszép-utca? – akartuk tudni.

– Ez egy régi történet – kezdett bele Robin – Itt valamikor régen egy mező volt, százszorszépekkel. Mikor az utcák épültek, a lakók ideillő nevet kerestek. A latin nevet választották: Bellis Perennis. Aztán úgy találták, ez túl hosszú, így összevonták a kettőt. Ebből lett a Berennis.

Lassan kifelé indultunk.

– A héten várom az irodámban, Ms Brennan – szólt még utánunk Robin, míg az „Eladó" - táblát lazította a földben.

Útban Angela felé újra elaludtam.

.

– Bones! – hallottam aztán Booth hangját. – Megérkeztünk.

Mosolyogva nézett:

– Azt hiszem, tényleg nagyon sok dolgod lehetett ebben a két napban, hogy ilyen fáradt vagy.

A lakásban kimerülten rogytam a kanapéra:

– Valószínűleg új bútorokat kell vennem. A könyveim meg biztosan eláztak az oltóanyagtól.

– Szerintem is – ült le mellém a férfi.

– A ház ára egyáltalán nem vészes, ugye? – néztem rá.

– Aha... – válaszolta. Hirtelen elszégyelltem magam. A könyveim jogdíja annyi egy hónapban, mint Booth egész évi fizetése...

– Szerinted meg tudom tanulni? – kérdeztem elcsukló hangon. Ő meglepődve rám nézett. – Azt, hogy megtanuljam a pénz értékét...

Éreztem, hogy szememből megállíthatatlanul patakzik a könny.

– Persze – válaszolta nyugtatóan. – Hé, jól választottál. Egy kicsit messze van ugyan, de... Tudod – fordult felém hirtelen –, tudod, mi tetszett meg a legjobban?

Láttam rajta, hogy vigasztalni próbál.

– Igen, tudom – mosolyodtam el a könnyeimen keresztül. – A garázs mögötti rész. Ha teszek oda egy palánkot, Parkerrel akár kosarazhatsz is.

Elsápadva meredt rám. Aztán megcsóválta a fejét:

– Tudod, Bones, félelmetes vagy!

A vállára borulva tört ki belőlem a zokogás:

– Nem akarok félelmetes lenni!

Csak azt akartam, hogy öleljen át. Ő pedig csak átölelt.

.

Vakító fényre ébredtem, mintha ezer tűvel szurkálták volna a szemhéjamat.

– Ti meg mit csináltok itt? – hallottam Angela meglepett kiáltását.

– Éppen megvakulunk – dörmögte Booth mellettem. – Megtennéd, hogy lejjebb veszed a fényerőt?

Végre elviselhető lett a világosság.

– Miért nem a hálószobában alusztok?

Ekkor már kinyitottam a szemem. A kanapén ültem Booth mellett, karja átölelve tartott. Egymásra néztünk, majd felegyenesedtem. Még mindig kába voltam. Booth elzsibbadt karját rázogatva válaszolt:

– Azt hiszem, mindketten túl fáradtak voltunk.

– Hát, igen – jegyezte meg Angela. – Két napon keresztül egy kórházi székben ücsörögni eléggé fárasztó lehet.

Erre már én is felfigyeltem.

– Két napon keresztül... – néztem rá és eszembe villant, amit Angela mondott álmomban: „...ő képes lenne arra is, hogy napokig csak nézhessen... ha ezen múlna az életed."

– A hátad – simítottam meg önkéntelenül a hátát. – Nem fájdult meg? – és csak néztem őt, de tovább nem tudtam beszélni.

Angela szólalt meg:

– Hát, édeseim, nekem mindegy, mit csináltok, a vendégszoba a tiétek. Már tíz óra is elmúlt, én megyek zuhanyozni.

Booth zavartan feltápászkodott:

– Én akkor megyek is...

Lassan felálltam én is és némán lépkedtünk a kijárat felé. Ő kinyitotta az ajtót és felém fordult:

– Örülök, hogy veled minden rendben – mondta gyöngéden.

Csak néztem rá; és akkor megláttam tekintetében azt a fényt, amiről Angela az álmomban beszélt. Pillanatnyi habozás után lábujjhegyre álltam és megpusziltam a szája sarkát.

– Köszönöm ezt a két napot. Soha nem fogom elfelejteni – suttogtam.

Ő egy mélyet lélegzett, majd megfordult és behúzta maga után az ajtót.

.

.

Három napra rá megnyitottam naplóm első oldalát. Jelszónak a következőt írtam be: ANGEL-FALLS

.

.

„Valahol létezik egy másik Seeley és egy másik Temperance. Úgy éljek, hogy meg fogom őket találni!"

.

.

.

.

_VÉGE_

_._

_._

**Köszönöm a figyelmet! Nagyon szeretnék véleményeket ehhez az írásomhoz is!**

**Egy apró lábjegyzet: 2009 május 9-én valóban szombat és telihold volt.**

**Az Angel-Falls több mint 1 km magas! - vagy mély, vagy hosszú... Milyen hosszmértékkel jellemeznek egy vízesést?**


End file.
